Quirks
by Emerald Embers
Summary: Griffon muses that teaching isn't so bad after all. Humanised Griffon x Humanised Nightmare. Slashy content.


Quirks  
  


by Emerald Embers

Rated R for yaoi.

Capcom Ownz. Griffon and Nightmare belong to Capcom, designers of the gameplay wonder that is Devil May Cry, though Nightmare's personality and human name belong to me.

Notes: If you can't picture what humanised Nightmare and Griffon might look like, my own ideas as to how they look are roughly based off a picture to be found on the site Snake Heart, which I link to on my own web-page.

  


[Griffon]

Griffon had been lazily swimming lengths in the bath for some time now, passing time thinking while he waited for his lover to wake up.

Despite a shaky start, the night had turned out interesting indeed. Trying to persuade Damien not to kill him had been intriguing too, but really, how was Griffon to know that Damien had no idea whatsoever as to what sex was about? Explaining the difference between 'good' pain and 'bad' pain was certainly not on the top eloquent moments of Griffon's life, but judging by Damien's reaction to arousal, it was necessary for his lover's good.

Griffon had loose memories of a young Phantom panicking after waking up with an erection for the first time in his life and hitting it with a club, and while it had been amusing at the time, he didn't really want Damien to go through the same experience. Regardless of his lack of sympathy for Phantom, the bruising had still made him wince.

Yes. There were definitely some fairly noble reasons behind his decision to be the one to teach Damien about sex.

Griffon snickered, amused by his brain's vague attempt to reassure him that it hadn't been just a wonderful, fantastic excuse to further his and Damien's relationship.

Damien was beautiful in day to day (or should that be night to night?) life, and equally, or possibly even more, beautiful when naked. That delicate, frail look of his which Griffon positively worshipped continued below his neck all the way to his feet. Slender ankles, thighs, hips, all looking so fragile and in need of attention. He knew the skin was the type to bruise easily and had allowed Damien to be the one to guide their movements and adjust their positions until he was settled and comfortable. 

There had been no actual _sex_, of course. Not this time. He'd had a hard enough job convincing Damien about the difference between good and bad pain; trying to persuade him to go through bad pain to get to good pain would have been nigh-on impossible. Getting him to relax at all was tough, but putting Damien in charge had helped.

Griffon had found himself nearly as confused as Damien at points. Teaching Damien about general life was fairly easy, but teaching him about relationships and the extras that came with relationships was as awkward for the teacher as for the pupil, especially being as in this particular case the teacher was not much more experienced than the pupil, and the pupil's eagerness to learn - when it finally kicked in - was more than a little unnerving. Masturbating, even in front of a lover, was frighteningly awkward. Add to this that the lover in question wouldn't stop staring, and Griffon was surprised he'd managed to even keep that up, though he'd been blissfully thankful when Damien decided to take over.

Damien's hand had been cool, and somewhat awkward in its movements, but Griffon couldn't have cared less; it was _Damien_ doing this, and he had found himself aching for the kiss his young lover eventually bestowed on him.

Griffon had always felt slightly awkward kissing, but Damien had been a fast learner, and had quickly grown fond of taking control in that matter.

Touching Damien had been one of the most thrilling experiences of Griffon's entire life, and Damien's reaction to being touched now that he understood his own reactions was even better. Things had only gone in an upward spiral from there. Watching Damien slowly losing control. Feeling Damien grinding into him despite the young demon not being entirely certain why he wanted to do it. Hearing Damien starting to make incoherent sounds. And then, of course, there had been Damien's expression as he finally came, an expression that Griffon wished he could have captured and stored forever. The confused delight, raw pleasure and dizzying excitement caught in his half-smile and eyes and eyebrows, and _everything_.

By the Gods, he had been so beautiful it hurt.

Cleaning up afterwards hadn't been quite as much fun, but that was only to be expected courtesy of Damien's decision to pass out after his orgasm. Now the pale demon was lying, blissfully asleep and hopefully warm, across a few of the tiles that surrounded the bath. At least, he had been resting.

Damien made an odd sound after rolling over and perching neatly on the edge of the bath, but somehow managed to right himself rather than fall in. Griffon swam over and let out a quick breath before fiddling with Damien's hair which had plastered itself all over his face when he rolled over.

"You really are an amazing creature," he mused before lightly kissing Damien.

"Did I... do what I was supposed to do? I don't remember if I..."

"You did everything," Griffon reassured his lover. "There's no real 'right' way to do this anyway, so don't worry."

Yes, Griffon mused. He could get quite used to teaching.


End file.
